The present invention relates, in general, to a hand covering. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hand covering for controlling the stroking power of the hand while swimming.
Various types of gloves are known in the art that increase the stroking power of the hand of a user while swimming. Typically, the gloves include receptacles to receive the fingers of the user. The user wears the glove while swimming to enhance the stroking power of the hand. A webbing material may be attached to some or all of the receptacles to increase the effective surface area of the glove. The increase in the surface area enables the user to increase the stroking power of the hand while swimming. Further, the increase in the surface area also increases the resistance to the flow of water while swimming. However, the surface area of the glove is not adjustable by the user while swimming. This may lead to an undesirable stress on the muscles and joints of the user even when the increase in surface area is not required. The use of such webbed gloves may create an injury due to the undesirable stress on the muscles and joints of the user.
Conventional web style swimming gloves are of fixed size and shape that fits onto the fingers of the user. Moreover, the material of glove reduces the flexibility of the user to stretch the fingers inside the glove. Further, the webbed glove has a single opening for wearing and removing of the glove. This structure of the webbed glove makes the wearing and removing of the gloves time consuming for the user.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need of a glove that may be used by the user to reduce the undesirable stress on the muscles or joints during swimming.
There is a need for a glove that enables the user to adjust the surface area of the hands to control the stoking power while swimming.
Further, there is a need of a glove to be comfortably worn and removed from the hand by the user while swimming.